


the only one qualified

by Mimsys



Series: sunshine boy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I definitely need a part two of De-aged De-serumed Steve, maybe Bucky helping the others help Steve? Or would he be too overprotective? What does Tony mean he's not healed enough? Maybe Natasha can impress the point a little by trying to take Steve so Bucky can rest and Bucky not agreeing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one qualified

Tony trailed after Bucky when the healing man left with the child they were all so worried about. “Look, Barnes.” He tried to reason, itching to steal Steve from his arms. “We know you’re not fighting for HDYRA anymore but you’re still battling their programming; we know you still have triggers. Do you really think you’re the best person to take care of Steve when he’s vulnerable like this?”

“Do you know what to do if a small child stops breathing?” Bucky asked dryly, glancing over his shoulder at the futurist as he cupped Steve to his chest. “Or if he chokes? Do you know how to help one through an asthma attack? I’m the only one qualified to help him through this.”

Natasha stepped forward and Bucky eyed her warily, shifting slightly to put himself between her and Steve. “Yasha.” She soothed, extending a hand. “I can watch him, at least until we can see how bad the situation is.” He practically snarled and she froze, eyes widening. “Yasha?”

He hasn’t felt this much like the Winter Soldier in a while. Protecting Steve was his main objective - and wasn’t it sickly humorous that Steve was still his mission? - and they kept trying to come between him and that goal. He snarled, a feral sound that tumbled from his lips. “I’ve got him.” Bucky insisted. And maybe Tony was right; maybe he was still broken. But he wouldn’t hurt Stevie, would never hurt Stevie.

That’s a lie. His traitorous thoughts reminded him. You hurt him when you were the Winter Soldier. But no matter what Tony thought, he wasn’t that anymore.


End file.
